This invention, broadly, pertains to receptacles in the form of multipurpose stowage cases used in pursuit of various hobbies. In a more specific aspect the invention relates to multiple compartment storage cases for use by hobbyists. In a still more specific aspect, as a subset, the invention is directed to shadowboxes.
In recent years commercial promotions and special sales of limited editions of collectibles have led hobbyists across town in search of such newer items such as Beanie Babies, Pokemon articles, newer Barbie dolls, Ken dolls, and a new wave of basketball, football and baseball sports cards.
Shadowboxes traditionally have been used to show, and at the same time protect, hobbyist""s items on display. For years they have housed such collectible items as miniature flags, trophies, awards, Precious Moment and Hummel ceramic dolls, and ceramic bells, as well as mementos purchased at estate sales, yard sales and flea markets. Examples of such collectibles are other ceramic figurines, souvenirs, badges, trophies, coins, jewelry and pictures.
Shadowboxes are shallow rectangular, generally wooden, frames, each having back and a transparent glass or plastic front. Within each frame a series of elongated wood strips divide the box into an array of compartments that house the collectibles. The art of the construction of shadowboxes can be said to have a rich heritage, so much so that improvements in the patent art are rare, being limited to a few design patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,364, and moldings therefor, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,690. For years, then, the art of shadowbox making has continued in small shops of artisans supplying them. However, the arrival of limited edition collectibles has led to a revival of the crafts of fabricating, not only shadowboxes, but other multiple compartment storage cases for use by hobbyists, such as the display cases exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,711 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,665.
A portable display case for displaying chips and swatches is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,711. For convenience, two compartmented rectangular containers are provided that are adapted to be detachably connected for carrying or transporting the items they house. During use the two containers are separated and supported by their fold-back covers to display the items in the compartments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,665, a display case is described for displaying and transporting a plurality of collectibles. The case has a plurality of compartments that permit storage of the collectibles. In order to display the collectibles the case is provided with interlocking means permitting two or more adjacent cases to be assembled into a single unit. While larger arrays of units are possible, four cases, representing sixteen collectibles, are preferred. There are, thus, four compartments to the case.
It is to be understood that stowage cases such as those described are subject to certain disadvantages. Chief among them is the fact that the compartments cannot meet all of the size and shape requirements needed for various items being collected. The undesirable result is that shadowboxes and stowage cases must be made to order. It should be added that shadowboxes and the like are also not practical for use by artists and others desiring multiple compartment storage cases as will be illustrated hereinafter. Examples of items calling for differently sized multiple compartments in storage cases are artist""s art supply cases, niniature autos storage units, basketball, football and baseball sports cards holders, children""s coloring boxes, and the like. A conventional display case for such items is illustrated in FIG. 2.
An object of this invention is to provide a multiple compartment storage case that meets the stowage requirements for a wide variety of articles such as those just exemplified.
One of the advantages is that the invention overcomes the problem of made-to-order storage boxes.
Another advantage is that the multiple compartment storage assembly herein can be adapted as a wall hanging.
A still further advantage of the invention is that the multiple compartment storage assembly can be used as a portable carrying case for the articles it houses.
These and other advantages will become apparent as the multiple compartment storage cases are described in detail.
The invention herein provides a multiple purpose compartmented storage assembly that can be adapted for use by artists for their supplies, by children for their articles, and by collectors for their collectibles. By the term xe2x80x9cassemblyxe2x80x9d we intend a multiple compartment storage case which can be assembled by the user to meet his size requirements. The multiple compartment stowage case of this invention includes a rectangular frame attached to a back piece, and compartments within said frame defined by divider panels. That stowage case is improved herein by divider panels of various sizes which are adapted to be detachably inserted within the rectangular frame. The divider panels can be adjusted so as to define compartment sizes that accept variously sized articles, and means are provided for locking the connected divider panels in place to form those compartment sizes.
As the invention is described it will become apparent that a number of adaptations of it are possible. For a better understanding of these variant forms, the invention will be described in conjunction with drawings of the adaptations.